


I want to be a Libero

by HQ-Lily (Lilianachan)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, and i could have asked for an extension, ar hinata as libero, bc i didnt want to, but i didnt, but i had a bad time, im going to write you more i just cant right now, im so sorry, this is not enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/HQ-Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata sees Chidoriyama's game in a tournament. That libero is insane. Forget the Small Giant. Hinata wants to be a Rolling Thunder libero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to be a Libero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dystopiosphere (Nefism)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/gifts).



> I’m German so I refuse to describe football as soccer, in case you were confused.  
> And I’m sorry if this was rushed and/ or you didn’t like the open end! I tried my best with the due date being my mom’s birthday and the day I told her I think I need therapy because of my brother. But I also know none of that is an excuse so I’m so sorry if this is not to your liking. If I get around to writing it, I’m going to write another of your requests and a continuation of this! I’m just so done and numb at the moment

"Are you sure you want to continue with Volleyball, Shoyou? You’re the only member after all… maybe if you ask the teacher you can still join Football, we’ve still got some spaces on the team.”, Koji asked.

“Don’t worry, I’m alright playing Volleyball.”, Hinata replied and Izumi and Koji shared a gaze.

“Are you sure you don’t even want to join the girls in their training? It must be lonely-“

“I said I’m alright playing Volleyball. I have been for the past year and I will be. I’m sure I’ll get some first years to join me this year.”, Hinata grinned.

Yes, he was lonely playing volleyball all by himself and he would have loved for someone to join him, but he could not force his friends into playing with him. They already did enough for him tossing for him now and then.

He could not describe his love for volleyball either. He just saw that one ad of the small Giant and knew he had to play volleyball. He wanted to fly just as high as the small ace he saw in the game. This was why he wanted to play volleyball and even more why he planned to go to Karasuno even if he was only in his second year in junior high.

Yes, he could play volleyball in his free time and just join his friends in the football. But he did not want to play football. He wanted to play volleyball.

A few weeks later and several tries of recruiting first years later, Hinata was still on his own. He did not even get a teacher to supervise him. He watched his friends play basketball and football together, watched the girls set and spike and block. He wanted to play too.

But with his own team. He did not want to be allowed to join the football or basketball team, did not want to play with the girls. He wanted his own team.

So when the time for tournaments came around he watched as the girls trained and trained to win.

And when the day of their first match came, they invited Hinata to join them. That way he could at least have that experience, even if he would not play. So he was watching from the stands.

His attention, however, was not on the girls’ team, but on the two boy teams on the other side of the gym. His eyes went to a boy, smaller than him, with wild brown hair. His jersey had a different color than his teammates.

“Chidoriyama’s number 3 sure is something else.” He heard a boy near him comment to his friends.

“Yeah, it’s his first year as the regular libero and he’s already called the best libero in the prefecture.”, a second one replied and the third sighed.

“Ahhh, I wish I was such a genius player.”

For the rest of the game Hinata’s eyes did not leave the number three in his white jersey. He watched in awe as he received every ball coming his way, making dangerous saves, sending the crowd wild.

The friends were still talking about him and Hinata listened closely to catch number 3s name. The tallest of the three was about to say it the libero exclaimed “Rolling Thunder” and did a spectacular save.

It was official. Hinata would never stop playing volleyball. With people like the libero and the small giant out there, he just knew he had to continue.

When he arrived back home Hinata researched the libero position. A completely defensive position especially suited for smaller players. Hinata wanted to be like the Rolling Thunder libero, as he had started to call him, to have the audiences undivided attention, even if his position usually made that hard.

That night he dreamed of orange jerseys and rolling thunder receives.

The next one and a half years, Hinata prepared for the position as libero he would take in Karasuno High school. In his third year, four first years joined him and he got Koji and Izumin to go with them to a tournament. He was sure he could receive anything that came his way and would make his team win.

But after 30 minutes of his first ever volleyball game, they had already lost to Kitagawa Daichi.

Hinata swore, however, that he would never give up. He would defeat the King of the Court and show him that he was a good libero.

He trained with the first years, the neighbourhood team and the girls’ team. He got advise from wing spikers, coaches and liberos.

He was ready for Karasuno High. He would play in the same team the Small Giant had gone to and who knew, maybe one day he would stand on the other side of the Rolling Thunder libero, whom he admired even more than the Small Giant. One day he would defeat the King of the Court, Kageyama Tobio, whom he had declared his arch nemesis.

But, most importantly, he would be part of a team that fought together.

In the end, it did not go as Hinata had planned it. He knew that when he saw none other than his sworn enemy in the gym of Karasuno High volleyball club.

He thought the captain did not like them, because they caused trouble on their first day and could not work together. At least he was angry at them. He was scary when he was angry.

He also said that the team had declined over the years so they had become a ‘Fallen Powerhouse’ called the ‘Flightless Ravens’. They did not even have a coach. This was not what he had envisioned Karasuno High like. But at least they would be a team, right?

Only that the team had recently fallen apart – their ace was gone and their regular libero suspended. Both of which still hurt the second and third years, most of all the pretty silver haired third year setter Sugawara.

But Hinata would try his best. He could compromise with Kageyama, become part of the team and continue to work on his libero skills. Teamwork did not come into existence overnight and he liked everyone well enough that he was sure they could become a real team.

If it were not for the tall blonde and his freckled companion that he got to know one evening. Fellow first years, their first opponents in a match. Tsukishima, as Hinata learned his name was, taunted him for his height and lack of skill, but no matter what reaction he drew out of him, the look Kageyama threw him was lethal.

But it did not matter. No provocation fazed Kageyama, Hinata and the senpai that was on their side during the match, Tanaka, enough to make them lose. In the end they won. Hinata received almost every ball and brought it to Kageyama who could set it to Tanaka. One time Hinata got to be a decoy, even if his position would normally not let him.

They won. That meant that they got to be part of the team, even if they did not like anyone in the team. Kageyama would be a setter and Hinata would be a libero.

Both of them were ready to wait till Suga and whoever was their libero graduated.

Until Takeda came in and told them about the trainings match with Seijou.

Which they won. With Kageyama as setter. Hinata as a libero had little to no impact.

But Daichi was sure that the Guardian Deity, who returned from his suspension, would help Hinata develop his skill as a libero and would help them succeed.

If the two of them could figure out a system, they could get the ace to return to the court and that would be that.

And that was okay.

The following day Hinata was training serves and receives with Kageyama when someone else interfered. A boy, smaller than Hinata received Kageyama’s serve more perfect than anyone else could have done it.

Hinata was livid. Someone was able to receive Kageyama’s serves with that feeling of easiness as if it was nothing. Who was capable to do that?

He knew the answer the moment he saw the way the boy with the blonde streak in the front of his brown hair, receive the ball.

“Rolling Thunder!”

“You-“Kageyama began but Hinata was quicker in voicing his thoughts

“You’re the Guardian Deity of Karasuno? Oh my God! You’re the number three. The libero…. You’re the Rolling Thunder libero?!”

“I am?”, the boy asked and Hinata felt the energy surge through his veins.

“You’re the reason I continued volleyball and became a libero.”


End file.
